Ferdynand Kiepski
Ferdynand Kiepski (ur. 9 lipca 1955) – postać fikcyjna, bohater serialu komediowego Świat według Kiepskich. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Biografia Bezrobotny Ferdynand Kiepski, w serialu zwykle nazywany Ferdkiem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w starej kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma żonę Halinę, syna Waldka i córkę Mariolkę. W domu mieszkała niegdyś Babka Rozalia, której Ferdek próbował zwykle ukraść rentę. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy. Czasami jednak ma pomysł na szybkie zdobycie olbrzymiej fortuny i do jego realizacji zabiera się z wielkim rozmachem i entuzjazmem. Jednak w wyniku jego nieporadności i komicznych zbiegów okoliczności nigdy nie udaje mu się osiągnąć sukcesu i dalej trwa w swej beznadziejnej egzystencji. Na co dzień zajmuje się oglądaniem telewizji, głównie piłki nożnej i programów informacyjnych, grą w totolotka, jedzeniem słonych paluszków, piciem alkoholu, najczęściej piwa Mocny Full i wódki oraz paleniem papierosów Kiepy. Jest kibicem Śląska Wrocław. W tym lenistwie i pijaństwie towarzyszy mu syn Waldemar, nazywany Waldusiem, a stałymi kompanami Ferdka są sąsiedzi: Marian Paździoch i Arnold Boczek. Czasami, szczególnie przy omawianiu wspólnych interesów, Ferdek razem z sąsiadami pije wódkę Kiepską. Paździoch jest przebiegły, zwykle chce bez skrupułów wykorzystać i oszukać Kiepskiego, dlatego też ten ostatni nazywa go "mendą". Często dochodzi między nimi do sąsiedzkich scysji i kłótni. Boczek jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. Mimo tych wszystkich perypetii Ferdynand bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a dla syna (często wysyłany jest przez ojca po piwo) jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, również Mariola jest przez ojca bardzo kochana, pomimo że często nazywa ją "Gówniarą" czy "Smarkiem", zaś dla swojej żony Haliny jest gotów zrobić nawet najgorszą rzecz: iść do pośredniaka, Kiepski kocha również babkę (dla której gotów był poświęcić 1000000 zł). Przeszłość thumb|250px|Ferdek w przeszłości. W młodości był nazywany Cycem, przydomek ten odziedziczył również jego synOdcinek Chłopaki okej! i odcinek Cicha noc. Młodym damom przedstawiał się jako Czak Noris.Odcinek Bob W czasach PRL Ferdek przez piętnaście lat sprzedawał wodę sodową z przewoźnego saturatora, stojąc przy ulicy Świdnickiej (jak sam mówi: "Ludzi spragnionych wodą żem poił, a nie rzadko wodą ze sokiem "). Wówczas poczęstował nią I sekretarza PZPR Edwarda Gierka, od którego otrzymał bukiet biało-czerwonych goździków i butelkę gruzińskiego koniaku marki "Kurdenawardze". Został także przez niego nazwany "wzorem człowieka pracy". Działał w podziemiu politycznym – brał udział w odbijaniu na powielaczu gazetki opozycyjnejOdcinek Puste butle. Według Mariana Paździocha, Ferdek za czasów PRL był tajnym współpracownikiem SB i donosił pod pseudonimem Laczek''Odcinek ''Lista Mariana. W PRLu Ferdynand odbył służbę w wojskach pancernych Ludowego Wojska Polskiego.Odcinek W kamasze Ze swoją żoną Haliną ożenił się 13 sierpnia 1975r.Odcinek Sto lat Ideologia Ferdek jest przedstawicielem nurtu nawołującego do pracy jak najmniejszym kosztem sił. Dlatego woli ukraść rentę babci lub wmieszać się w kolejny nielegalny interes. Nie popiera żadnej partii politycznej, zapewne dlatego wystartował w wyborach prezydenckich, by ujawnić swój wymarzony program. Opierał się on na gospodarce - jak sam określił - "wypoczynkowej". Nie ma zielonego pojęcia o takich terminach jak np. inflacja, gdy zapytano go na temat ewentualnych braków w budżecie rzekł, że w razie problemów pieniądze się dodrukuje. Biznesy W myśl zasady "tak zarobić, aby się nie narobić" Ferdek (głównie w starszych odcinkach) podejmował w większości przypadków bezskuteczne próby zarobienia dużych pieniędzy. Większość przedsięwzięć była nielegalna, ale jak ma mówi sam bohater "w tym kraju nic nie jest legalne." "Złote" biznesy: * W odcinku Kiepski czarnowidz: "Machomet Kiepski i syn usługi wizjonerskie"; * w tym samym odcinku "masaż biopradem"; * Trzeci pomysł w tym odcinku na biznes dotyczył jasnowidzenia Halinki. Nie wiadomo jednak czy został on zrealizowany; * produkcja pizzy * sex telefon * bicie magistrów za pieniądze * otwarcie własnej ekskluzywnej szkoły prywatnej * zakłada supermarket Hiperferdex * agencja towarzyska * klub seniora * agencja detektywistyczna * nowoczestne rolnictwo - hodowanie śpiewającej kapusty w pokoju * Ferdygumki - firma zabawkarska * striptease za "grube miliony dolarów" * leczenie kobiet bioprądami * jasnowidzenie (jako Mahomet) * własny radiowęzeł 123RFM * praca modelki * aleja gwiazd * pokazy przyciąnia magnesu * Słuchacz przysięgły * przebranie się za przestępcę dla zdobycia nagrody za jego pojmanie * Ful-sól-lin grupa mnichów z Tupetu, która oferuje odmładzanie kobiet * pokazy przyciągania metali * Betonowy krąg - nielegalny wrestling * kreator mody * założenie klubu piłkarskiego, by sprzedać syna * odmładzanie kobiet za pomocą węża * zostanie piosenkarzem * perfumy i kremy * rozciąganie bielizny dla sąsiada * wynalazek do nalewania wody * odkrycie i produkcja witaminy G * pranie brudnych pieniędzy (dosłownie) * biuro podróży * kręcenie filmu i serialu * jako pocieszacz * stworzenie nowej marki bielizny * jako maskotka Polskiej Reprezentacji Inne sposoby na zdobycie kasiory: * bicie rekordów Guinnessa * statysta w filmie wojennym, który okazuje się programem o głupkach * wygranie Festiwalu piosenki radosnej duchem i ciałem * wyłudzanie ubezpieczenia * wygranie Festiwalu Pieśni Piwnej * nagrywanie śmiesznego filmu ukrytą kamerą * zaprojektowanie kolekcji mody, która następnie robi furorę w Paryżu, zaprezentowana przez kogo innego * sprzedaż szklanej ryby kolekcjonerowi pamiątek po komunizmie * budowa kukły babki, aby za jej pomocą odebrać rentę * konkurs magiczny Dejwida Koperfilca * stworzenie perpetuum mobile * przechowywanie prehistorycznego jajo * udział w eksperymencie dotyczącym badań nad snem * zbudowanie dla babci niewidzialnej szopki * zaoferowanie babce luksusowej trumny zrobionej ze starego tapczanu * stanie się magnatem * pobieranie opłaty za przechodzenie przez korytarz prace poza miejscem zamieszkania i legalne, których raczej unika: * biurokrata * niedoszły Kotłowy * przewodniczący Domu Kultury * pracownik w firmie Kablociąg S.A. Charakteryzacja right|thumb|Ferdek w pierwszych odcinkach 1999 - Początkowa charakteryzacja W pierwszych odcinkach, kręconych jeszcze w kamienicy, Ferdek był typowym, nieco chamowatym, pochodzącym z biednej dzielnicy mężczyzną z brzuszkiem w okolicach 40stki, ojcem wielodzietnej rodziny, mającym problemy z alkoholem i tak był charakteryzowany - dresy, kapcie, brudnawa koszulka, rozczochrane włosy itp. Owa charakteryzacja i ogólny styl bycia byłą najbardziej kontrowersyjna, jednak najbardziej przypadła widzom do gustu. thumb|Dawniejsza charakteryzacja Lata 1999-2005 Po przenosinach z kamienicy na plan, charakteryzacja nabrała nieco "kulturalniejszą" formę: Ferdek zawsze chodził w laczkach, długich, dresowych spodniach, białej lub zielonkawej koszulce oraz miał nieco mniej rozczochraną fryzurę. Taki Ferdek towarzyszył widzom od 1999 roku do około 2005. Owa charakteryzacja sprawiła, że Ferdek stał się dla widza bardziej dziecinny i pod tym względem sympatyczniejszy, niż był w pierwszych odcinkach. Później charakteryzacja uległa kolejnej zmianie - zapewne związanej z ówczesnym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego: Ferdek był nieogolony i wyglądał o wiele bardziej staro, niż jeszcze rok wcześniej. Widzowie szybko zauważyli tę zmianę, jak również pogorszenie się humoru serialu. Lata 2006-2009 Wraz ze zmianą reżysera, zmieniono również charakteryzację głównego bohatera. Owa zmiana była również związana z prawdziwym wyglądem Andrzeja Grabowskiego, który to w tym okresie zgolił włosy, wąsy i brodę. Ferdek nosił doczepiane wąsy i włosy. Te ostatnie wyglądały wyjątkowo sztucznie. Poza charakteryzacją twarzy, zmieniono także ubiór głównego bohatera: nosił rozpinany niebieski sweter na różowej bluzce oraz ciemnozielone , nadal dresowe spodnie. Widzom owe zmiany wyjątkowo nie przypadły do gustu. 2009 - najnowsze odcinki serialu Po spadku oglądalności spowodowanym między innymi zmianą charakteryzacji głównego bohatera, postanowiono przywrócić Ferdkowi dawną (z lat 1999-2005) charakteryzację jednak nie wygląda ona identycznie jak owa. Ciekawostki * Ferdek jest patriotą * Ferdek zawsze śpi w skarpetkach. * Odtwórcą roli Ferdka miał początkowo być Janusz Rewiński, ale znany satyryk po przeczytaniu scenariuszów początkowych odcinków odmówiłhttp://www.kiepscy.tivi.pl/NewsDisplay.aspx?newsId=18. * W odcinku pt.Stypa, na pogrzeb wujka Staśka przyjeżdża rodzina Kiepskich, jest ona bardzo liczna. Zaś w odcinku pt.Zerwane więzi do rodziny Kiepskich należy jedynie Ferdek, wujek Władek i kuzyn z Mongolii. * W jednym z odcinków Ferdek znalazł pracę w sanepidzie tylko po to, by zamknąć kebab-bar Boczka i PaździochaOdcinek Jak ten czas leci. * Początkowo Ferdynand Kiepski miał nosić na imię Ludwik, tak już było zapisane w scenariuszu. Imię to nie podobało się jednak aktorowi Andrzejowi Grabowskiemu, zmienił je na Ferdynand, gdyż jak powiedział "był kiedyś Ferdynand Wspaniały, to niech teraz będzie Ferdynand Kiepski". Poinformował o tym w jednym z wywiadów. * Ferdek jest często przezywany. Halinka mówi do niego jełopie, Paździoch: pijak, a Babka kanalia. * Ferdek, gdy chodził do podstawówki w dzienniku miał numer 13.Odcinek Plastuś !!! * Ferdek swoją żonę Halinę prosił o rękę 3 razy, aż ona w końcu uległa. * Ferdek ma tylko trzy swoje zęby, reszta pochodzi od niedźwiedzia grizzly i polarnego.Odcinek Uśmiech zębiczny * Kiepski potrafi świetnie naśladować kaczora Donalda.Odcinek Waldek tour * Ferdek ma silny tenor.Np. Odcinek Chór itp. * Kiepski ma talent do układania piosenek i wierszyków.Np. odcinek Dom kultury, Zakazane piosenki. * Jako jedyna osoba w serialu Ferdek występuje we wszystkich odcinkach. * Stryjeczny dziadek Ferdka jest lub był Niemcem o imieniu Ferdynand Urlik Doperdek od którego to główny bohater odziedziczył imię. * Ma wykształcenie niepełne podstawowe. * Startował w wyborach prezydenckich w 2000 roku i zdobył 4 głosy (głosowali na niego: Waldemar Kiepski, Arnold Boczek, Mariola Kiepska i on sam). Po jego wystąpieniu przedwyborczym w telewizji wybrano go prezydentem pewnego egzotycznego kraju, a swego syna mianował premierem.Odcinek Kiepski prezydent * Ferdynand alkohol ukrywa w specjalnej książce Stanisława Ignacego Mickiewicza, rzadziej zwanego Mateuszem, Pan Tadeusz, jest to wycięta forma w kartkach książki na 200 ml.Odcinek. Pępek świata, lub 500 ml.Odcinek Flaszka niedopitka. * Jego matka chciała, by został inżynierem. Odcinek Matka jest tylko jedna * Ferdek jest bohaterem narodowym w Browarii (kraina zamieszkana przez ŻłopusiówOdcinek Żłopuś. * W jednym odcinku dostał pracę w Muzeum Ziemi jako eksponat mamuta.Odcinek Mamut * Mieszka na osiedlu Kosmonautów Odcinek Krypta * Miał zapewnione miejsce godziwego pochówku w krypcie na piątej kondygnacji w piramidzie zasłużonych parafian w krypcie im. Mateczki Kozłowskiej, które wynajmował za pieniądze. Odcinek Krypta * W szkolę nazywano go Gąsienica na cześć opiekuna serialowego JanosikaOdcinek Ferdosik, oraz Kindybał.Odcinek Nasza klasa * Ma teścia który jest starożytną mumią Tutenchamona. * Ferdek nie umie pływać Odcinek Marsz * Jego rozmiar buta to 44. Odcinek Sandały ojca Gaudentego * W odcinku "Armagiedon" ocalił świat przed zagładą, zamieniając się w beret Paździocha. * Zaczął pić alkohol w wieku 10 lat (skoro urodził się w 1955 a w odc. Puste butle gdy Paździoch wyliczał ile Ferdek przepił, Marian podał lata 1965-2007) * W odcinku "Spirytyści" Ferdek za największego zbrodniarza wszech czasów uważa wynalazcę piwa bezalkoholowego. * W odcinku "Nocne brąchanie" Halinka stwierdziła, że Ferdek od zawsze nosi wąsy, lecz w odcinkach "Wio!", "Grzałka", "Demoralizator" i "Puste butle" wyraźnie widać, że Ferdek w młodości wąsów nie nosił. Inni aktorzy wcielający się w rolę Ferdka Kiepski często pojawiał się w serialu jako dziecko. W jego rolę wcielali się oczywiście młodzi aktorzy: *Przemysław Łaba *Adrian Kroczyński Linki zewnętrzne * Świat według Kiepskich * Nonsensopedia Ferdynand Kiepski Kiepski, Ferdynand